


Compromise

by anxiousgoddex



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode-type fic, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Friendship, Het, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Slash, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoddex/pseuds/anxiousgoddex
Summary: Randy is kidnapped by an underworld organization who want the Seaview as ransom. Harlan and Beth are forced to put aside their differences and work to save the man they both love. They learn quite a bit about each other along the way.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter of a story I've been working on for almost two years now. I'm not sure if I should really have tagged it as an episode-type fic, as it's long, but that was how the idea was conceived. The first draft was written in script form.
> 
> Characters who were not graced with complete names in the series have been given them. For clarity's sake, the list follows.
> 
> O'Brien-Randy O'Brien  
> Sparks-Harlan Jefferson  
> Patterson-Eric Patterson  
> Kowalski-Steve Kowalski
> 
> Timeline-wise, relative to the series, this occurs in late Season 2.
> 
> Another note is that while main relationships are tagged, there is some form of romantic and/or sexual undertones between most of the characters, outside of their relationships. This will show up a little bit.
> 
> Lastly, this is the first appearance of Beth Richards O'Brien, an original character created by me. She also shows up in the VTTBOTS works of my awesome sister, SiriGirl. She's quite a lady, and I hope you love her as much as we do.

Harlan Jefferson drummed the fingers of his left hand absently along the window ledge of his car. He tipped back his right wrist, draped over the steering wheel, and looked at his watch. He sighed. Randy was late. He was always late, but not this much.

Harlan nudged the brim of his Navy cap, pushing it back on his head. He rubbed his forehead, then pushed at the light brown strands that had escaped the cap.

He reluctantly looked up the hill he was parked in front of, towards the door of the house Randy shared with his wife. Still nothing. What could be keeping him?

Harlan pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips. He glanced towards the porch again as he lit it. Still no Randy. He slid the lighter back into his pocket and boredly looked out the driver’s side window.

He took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled, then glanced at his watch again through the smoke. He sighed.

A small bird chose that moment to land on the edge of the windshield and glance around rapidly, as though looking for something.

Harlan shrugged. “Search me. I don’t know what’s keeping him either.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy O’Brien adjusted his khaki uniform jacket as he ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he shrugged several times, coercing it to lie correctly. He set the matching cap carefully on his head and adjusted it as he walked towards the kitchen. “Morning, sweetheart.”

Beth O’Brien looked up from the sink, where she was doing breakfast dishes. She smiled at the picture her husband made in his Lieutenant Commander’s uniform. “Morning. You’d better get going.”

“I know.” Randy hurried over to the cabinet next to her. Beth intercepted him before he opened it with a glass of orange juice. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Randy drank it in one gulp. Beth handed him a plate with two slices of toast on it. “You’d better sit.”

“Sure.” Randy haphazardly pulled out a chair and sat down to eat. He noticed their one-year-old son, Thomas, asleep in his cradle by the table. “How’s Tommy this morning?”

“Good. He’s better. Still tired, as you can see, but no fever, and he ate pretty well.” Tommy had been under the weather for the better part of the week.

“Good.” Randy had finished the first piece of toast and was starting on the second.

“He’ll be just fine by the time you get back, and probably begging you to play with him again.” Beth turned around and leaned against the sink, crossing her arms as she watched her husband.

Randy laughed. “That’ll be fun.”

“Mmm.” Beth smiled.

“I’d better go.” Randy stood up and handed his plate to Beth, checking his watch as he did. “Damn. It’s late. How do I look?”

“Fine.” Beth straightened the knot in his tie. “Have a good trip, sweetheart.”

“Thanks. See you in a week.” Randy leaned in for a kiss, which Beth granted. Randy then knelt down next to the cradle and kissed Tommy’s cheek. Tommy stirred, but didn’t waken. Randy smiled. “See you in a week, baby.”

Beth raised an eyebrow from the sink. “Not if you don’t get moving.”

Randy straightened and smiled at his wife. “I’m going, I’m going.” He headed down the hall into the foyer and picked up his suitcase. “Love you!” he called over his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Beth returned.

Randy smiled and opened the door. Stepping onto the porch, he smiled at the familiar sight of Harlan’s car parked outside, waiting for him. He shut the door and started down the porch steps, smiling at the pleasant warmth of the sun. What a beautiful day.

His shoes hit the sidewalk, and he prepared to descend the second set of steps down to the street.

He felt a dull thud on the back of his neck, and everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harlan checked his watch again. Seeing the time, he raised his eyebrows and decided he would have to go get Randy.

He snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray in, then reluctantly rose from the car. He straightened his jacket and cap before making his way up the hill, trying to fight down his rising anxiety at being anywhere near the house.

Reaching the house, Harlan rang the doorbell and dropped his hand, nervously rubbing his fingers together. He fervently hoped it would be Randy who opened the door. He and Beth O’Brien preferred to keep their interactions to an absolute minimum.

No such luck. The door opened to reveal Beth, black curls pulled back in a bun and clad in a white short-sleeve blouse and brown slacks. Her face changed from cursory to irritated as she recognized Harlan.

He spoke quickly. “I’m very sorry to disturb you, Mrs. O’Brien, but is Randy ready to leave? We’re already late.”

Beth frowned. “But he already left. I thought you’d gone.”

“No ma’am, he never came down to the car,” Harlan explained. “I thought he was still in the house.”

“Well, I-“ Beth was cut off by a thump from somewhere inside the house. She turned around and sighed, then turned back to Harlan. “Well, you might as well come in, Mr. Jefferson.”

Harlan did, and Beth shut the door behind him, then retreated to the kitchen to check on Tommy. Finding that he was fine, he’d just gotten out of his cradle to lie on the floor instead, she returned to the foyer, where Harlan waited. “Randy must’ve come back, and I didn’t hear him. I’ll get him.” She looked into the living room, then headed up the stairs. “Randy?”

Harlan folded his hands behind his back and looked at his feet awkwardly. He’d never set foot in this house before, by choice. It would force him to see the life Randy led with Beth, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Approaching footsteps caught his attention, and he looked up to see a small figure weaving towards him. He laughed. The last time he’d seen Tommy, he’d been a baby, only a few days old. He’d certainly grown since then.

“Mama?” Tommy asked through a yawn.

“She’s upstairs,” Harlan said, reaching out to steady the little guy as he veered towards the bureau along the wall. Tommy took hold of Harlan’s arms and leaned into him, clearly heading back towards sleep. Harlan picked him up, somewhat awkwardly. Kids in general he didn’t mind, but he would rather not think about where this one came from.

He certainly was cute, though. Harlan’s eyes swept over the loose black curls and light brown skin. Tommy looked quite a bit like Randy, that was certainly in his favor.

Tommy stirred and slid himself down Harlan’s shoulder, snuggling more into the crook of his arm. Harlan smiled. “Hi there. I’m the biggest threat to your parents’ marriage. Don’t hold it against me, though, and I won’t hold your mother against you.”

Tommy murmured but didn’t waken.

“I’m just kidding,” Harlan assured him. “You know, you’re pretty cute.”

“I can’t find him anywhere,” Beth called as she descended the stairs. “You’re sure he’s not outside?”

Harlan frowned. “Positive, that’s why I came in.”

“Well, he must be around here somewhere.” Beth’s frown turned to a look of exasperation when she saw Tommy sacked out in Harlan’s arms. “I’m sorry. He has no concept of ‘stranger.’ “

“That’s alright, I don’t mind,” Harlan assured her.

Beth shrugged, then brightened. “Maybe he’s in the office.” She crossed to the other side of the foyer and headed down a hallway. Harlan followed her, still holding Tommy. Beth opened a door, looking through it. “Randy?”

The room was empty. Beth walked a few steps in and put her hands on her hips. Harlan followed her. She turned to him, biting her lip. “Well, I don’t have a clue what’s happened to him.”

“Maybe he’s in the backyard?” Harlan suggested.

“Maybe.” Beth brushed past him, out of the room, and headed down the hallway towards the back door. “I’ll check.”

“I’ll check the front again,” Harlan called. He trotted to the front door and went out to check the bushes and the front area, which proved fruitless.

“Anything?” Beth asked as he re-entered the house. He shook his head. “I take it you didn’t find him, either.”

Beth shook her head. “I don’t know where he could have gone.”

Harlan shrugged in agreement. “Ma’am, I can’t wait much longer. But what could have happened to him?”

“I don’t know. I’m worried.”

“So am I. Do you mind if I use your telephone?”

“No, go ahead. There’s one in the office.” Beth nodded towards the hall.

“Thank you.” Harlan started back to the office. Beth followed. Harlan sat down in the desk chair and picked up the phone, then realized as he went to dial that he was still holding Tommy. He held him towards Beth. “Here. Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. He likes to attach himself to new people.” Beth adjusted her son against her shoulder.

“That’s alright. He’s gotten big,” Harlan commented as he dialed.

“Yes, I’m sure Randy’s told you.”

“No, ma’am. We don’t really talk about you.”

“I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me. We never talk about you.”

Harlan turned and met Beth’s terse smile with one of his own, then turned back as his call was answered. Beth looked absently at the brown hair on the back of his neck, beneath his cap. He wasn’t bad looking. She couldn’t blame Randy on that account.

“Yes, could I speak to Admiral Nelson, please?” he asked. Beth could just make out the voice on the other end, but not what it was saying. Harlan’s tone became more forceful. “This is Lt. Jefferson. I know they’re getting ready to sail. Please let me speak to Admiral Nelson.”

There was a pause, then another voice spoke from the other end. Harlan’s tone became pleasant. “Admiral? This is Harlan. I know I’m late, sir, and I’m sorry. But Randy seems to have gone missing. He never came down to the car, Mrs. O’Brien and I can’t find him-“ He paused as he was cut off. “What? Are you sure, sir?”

Harlan turned back to look at Beth, his face troubled. She frowned.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be right down,” Harlan continued. “Yes, sir.”

He set the phone down with a clatter. “What’s wrong?” Beth asked, worried.

“Randy…he’s…” Harlan ran a hand down his face.

“What! He’s what?” Beth demanded.

Harlan’s eyes were wide. “The admiral says he’s been kidnapped.”

Beth’s tone went from worried to panicked. “Kidnapped! But why?”

“I don’t know. Apparently they want us for something as ransom.” He leapt up. “I’ve got to get to the Institute!”

Beth turned as Harlan ran past her, and followed him to the door. “Wait, I’ll go with you!”

“There’s no time!” he called over his shoulder, halfway down the hill already.

“Mr. Jefferson!” Beth protested, but Harlan was already running around the car to get in. She watched helplessly as he started the engine and pealed out and down the street. She fisted her hand. “Damn it!”

Tommy murmured something and readjusted in her arms. Beth looked down at him for a moment, then turned and carried him back into the house and back to the kitchen. She settled him back into his cradle.

She chewed on her thumbnail as she thought. Sure, she’d only ever been to the Institute once. But she had every right to march down there and demand every bit of information about her husband.

The couple next door could watch Tommy. She picked up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
